What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/Filmography/Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja/Transcript
Scene 1 - Ah, The Cities * ''[Movie starts with the Walt Disney Pictures and Gumazing Enterprises logos]'' * ''[the titles read "Walt Disney Pictures Presents" and "in association with Gumazing Enterprise"]'' * ''[Seagulls flying across they sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a pirate on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something with his telescope. The screen then shows the view in the telescope of a pirate on a dinghy]'' * '''Pirate on the Dinghy:''' ''[with a trunk]'' I got it! I got it! I got it! * '''Look-out Post Pirate:''' ''[Squints]'' Dinghy ahoy. ''[He then looks down to tell someone something]'' Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! * '''Two Pirates:''' Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! ''[off-screen]'' Dinghy off the port bow! * '''One Pirate:''' Captain, dinghy off the... ''[He is slammed in the face by a door as the captain walks on deck]'' * '''Captain:''' Dinghy. ''[Lets the pirate in the dinghy onto the ship, along with the trunk]'' * '''Pirate Formerly on the Dinghy:''' I got it! I got it. * '''Captain:''' Where is it? * '''Pirate Formerly on the Dinghy:''' It's right here, captain. * '''Captain:''' ''[Opens the trunk]'' I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. Tickets to The Were-Ninja Movie! ''[The pirates cheer and they sail to the movie theater, singing the Gumazing Gum Girl Theme Song. The pirates hog the snack bar and get some popcorn. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts]'' * '''Narrator:''' Ah, the cities. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... wet. ''[The camera submerges underwater until it stops in front of the Fillmore School.]'' Our story begins in Stockton's popular school, the Fillmore school, where the little boy meets a new student. * '''Rico:''' Hi! How are you? * '''Student:''' Good! * '''Rico:''' Where did you come from? * '''Student:''' I come from Goo City. * '''Rico:''' Goo City? * '''Student:''' Right, but I will going to eat ya!!! Ha ha! * '''Rico:''' Ugh! (wakes up screaming) Papi! Help me! Papi! Papi! * '''Dr. Gomez:''' What's wrong, Rico. * '''Rico:''' I meet that scary werewolf. * '''Gabby:''' Papi! Why was Rico scared of the werewolf? * '''Dr. Gomez:''' That's because Rico's been watching too much horror movies. * '''Gabby:''' Oh. Rico. Next time, you will watch funny movies. Okay. * '''Rico: '''Okay. Gracias. * '''Dr. Gomez:''' Today will be a grand opening ceremony of Fillmore School 2, where Ms. Smoot will announce to be a new teacher. Are you all ready? * '''Gabby and Rico:''' We're ready. Promotion. ''[Go into the bathroom and took a bath. Gabby and Rico then putt on clothes. The back springs off, revealing Rico's rear, which he covers up. He blushes at the audience and walks offscreen sideways. Then they brush their teeth with toothpaste and wipes off the foam]'' * '''Rico:''' Cleanliness is next to manager-lines. Scene 2 - We're Ready, Promotion